mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
The Modern World, January 1, 2016 (Map Game)
The Modern World, January 1, 2016 begins on January 1, 2016. You can play as any country in the Global Firepower list (http://www.globalfirepower.com), this is for a quick and easy way to find military strength. You can only used that source for military power. For economic, political and any other information, go to the CIA World Factbook (https://www.cia.gov/library/publications/the-world-factbook/). For military units and missile designs go to Wikipedia (https://www.wikipedia.org/). The only military units you are allow to use is those in your current army or you are designing. You can do just about anything you like, so long as a real world government can do the same thing. For example, while China can make small artificial islands at roughly a kilometer long, it can't make an island the size of Texas in the middle of the ocean. However China can; make and join alliances, attend meetings, raise taxes, change government type, build military units, research reasonable techs and designs, invade and annex other nations, do a nuclear strike (although there will international and national outrage if they are the first one and if them or there allies wasn't attack, or on a nation who has not fire nukes yet), crush rebellions, adopt a state religion, nationalize parts of the economy, banned other parties, sign agreements (such as a no cutting down trees act), do embargoes and much more (Remember what I said at the top of the paragraph). You have to use real world names, for example if you play as Russia your leader's name is Vladimir Putin until he loses power. Please look at treaties that have been signed; such as NATO; who treaty states if one nation is attacked, it is seen as war to all NATO nations. Vassals also must do what the country in charge wants it do. If a nation joins midway through the game, for example in 2022, it joins in the date it joined and plays until it is annexed or loses power in any way (except death of the leader). When peace treaties signed, everybody must be there to see it; A war between the USA vs China and Russia can't result in Russia annexing all of America without sending a single troop. Once the year reaches 2050, you are allow to colonize the moon, in 2100 allow to colonize Mars. When the year is 2200, colonizing of the Solar System is allowed, 2500 allow to colonized local stars and there systems, 3000 allows colonization of the Orion belt, 5000 allows colonization of the galaxy and 10000 allows the colonization of the local galaxies and in the year 50000 allows the colonization of the universe. There must 2 players to start and you use bullet points for your actions. Your turn can not start into the next year until everybody has finished their turn. If the next nation doesn't respond within 24 real hours, it goes to the next nation turn. I am the only moderator and have the highest authority in the map game. Please do not go into debates. If there is a debate regarding the map game tell me in the talk section. Now you know the rules. Note: If war breaks out between nations that are not AI remember that your wars would be at the same time. I will also be informing on events. I will also do the diplomatic offers an agreement of foreign nations that are AI. Does include you doing diplomatic offers between AI and you. I will also be the UN. Make sure you have good casus belli, as UN intervention can happen against your country in a war with no good reason, such as conquest or to unite a religion under one nation. Conquering disputed territories Casus belli are more likely. Attacking countries damages reputation depending on your casus belli. If your a UN Permanent Member (China, USA, Russia, France and the UK) you can veto any war and stop UN intervention, even if everyone else votes for UN intervention. If your a Non-permanent member, your vote must have a majority unless it is veto by a permanent member. You stay as member until the following dates. Here are the non-permanent members link: http://www.un.org/en/sc/members/ Good diplomatic relations are less likely for nations to vote against in the security council. List of military equipment of each country (Only land except Kenya): https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Equipment_of_the_Pakistan_Army https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kenya_Defence_Forces#Equipment_of_Kenya_Defence_Forces https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Equipment_of_the_Indian_Army https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Weaponry_of_the_Australian_Army https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_equipment_of_the_Philippine_Army https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Saudi_Arabian_Army#Main_equipment https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_modern_equipment_of_the_German_Army https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nigerian_Army#Army_equipment Update: Your are allowed to used a new source: https://knoema.com/ Seeds (GMO): Corn: 610,000 Wheat: 1,882,000 Rice: 143,200,000 My New Map Game has opened: http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/Europa_Gloria_(Map_Game) Map . Nations Type your nation and your username here; * Nation-Republic of India ; Leader- Narendra Modi ; User Dev271 * Nation- Commonwealth of Australia: Leader- Malcolm Turnbull : I would've been South Africa if it wasn't so corrupt and on the brink of civil war * Nation- Islamic Republic of Pakistan: Leader-Mamnoon Hussain- bibleboyd316 * Nation- Republic of Kenya: Uhuru Kenyatta (Is ill)- Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 00:17, October 25, 2016 (UTC) * Nation: Republic of the Philippines: Rodrigo Roa Duterte- Erizium (talk) * Nation: Federal Republic of Nigeria: Warrioroffreedom123 * Nation: United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland: Leader- Theresa May : NathanialPrice * Federal Republic of Germany: Leader - Angela Merkel. User - General Avon * Ethiopia: Leader- Mulatu Teshom | Adolf Coffee (talk) 18:30, May 17, 2017 (UTC) * Nation: Republic of Italy/Repubblica Italiana: Leader - Paolo Gentiloni. User - arf123 * Tanzania- :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 13:38, October 13, 2017 (UTC) * People's Republic of China, leader = Xi Jingping- The History Nerd * France, Leader= Emanuel Marcon.Aluminium bronze hair time? (talk) 01:19, October 14, 2017 (UTC) Mods *Mod 1: :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 01:30, October 14, 2017 (UTC) *Mod 2: *mod 3: 2016 ' January *'January 2016 (India)- India finalizes many defense deals. Pathankot Air Base is attacked. India carries out cross border raids and heavy shelling of Pakistani settlements. India carries out massive police, administrative and medical reforms. The reservation system is completely removed. *'UN Pact'- In the light of the Pathankot attacks and the subsequent Indian retaliation the UN has called for a non-aggression pact between India and Pakistan which will expire on January 8, 2021 The Agreement also India will help Pakistan get rid of terrorist in Northwestern Pakistan. India will agree but it is to be made clear that the pact will be declared null and void if there is any ceasefire violation or Pakistan sponsored terrorist attack. *'January 2016 (Pakistan):' We sign the non-aggression pact despite the attacks we have no plans of going to war with India anytime soon but we do ask India to helps us with a bombing campaign in northwest Pakistan which is fill with terrorist, we make a day of mourning for the ones killed in the attack, we plan of boosting our economy by placing five new oil rigs out in the Arabian sea, for this new anti terror campaign we plan to buy four Tu-22M bombers form Russia and six MQ-1C Gray Eagle drone from the USA, we also start building all new public housing each ten stories tall 5000 will be built by 2018. *Chinese Offer (April 7, 2016): China would like to have a base in Islamabad and Karachi, in exchange for a base in Haikou and Yantai. *United Nations would like you to donate $65 million. *We accept China's offer and we donate $15 million saying our budget is tight right now February *'February 2016 (India)'- The Indian Railways is privatized. The Viraat is decommissioned. India plans to commission the Vikrant (new) in January 2017. The INS Arihant is commissioned. India plans to acquire ~2000 T14 Armata next gen tanks from Russia b/w 2016-2019. India would like a permanent security council seat. *United Nations have the following offer: You get a seat until the year 2125, which does not veto powers, work towards better relations with Pakistan and have a formal apology by your leader to the 3176 innocent killed Pakistanis on national television by May. We would like you to also donate $65 million to the UN, which is a decision. *'Kenya:' We start a literacy campaign in Mombasa and Nairobi. March *'March 2016 (Kenya):' We start a literacy campaigns in Mombasa and Nairobi. We upgrade our airport radar units. We tighten security on our border with Somalia. *The United Nations offers $65 million in your literacy campaigns. *'Kenya:' We agree. *'March 17, 2016 (United Nations):' The United Nations has announced the Anti-Discrimination Laws Treaty, which protects the citizens of countries who sign the treaty against discrimination of political views, culture, religion, physical and mental disabilities, gender, race and ethnicity, age, wealth, weight and height. This would protect economic, political and social aspects of life. Any country can sign the agreement, however, you can not leave the agreement unless a countrywide poll has a vote over 50.1% against the Anti-discrimination Laws Treaty. Sweden, Norway, Denmark, Finland, Iceland, Germany, France, Switzerland, Canada, Japan, New Zealand, Czech Republic, Slovenia, Austria, Estonia and South Korea has already signed the Anti-discrimination Laws Treaty. There is no expiration date. *'Year (Australia)'- With the rise of China and possible war still in India and Pakistan and the rise of ISIS. Australia decided to honor the ANZUS treaty and in Parliament on the Australian Broadcasting System (ABC), the Prime Minister announces a pro-US stance against Chinese aggression. However with the rise of ISIS we declare anyone with ties to radical Islamic groups, a terrorist and seek to track down these treacherous Aussies. This however destroys relations with Indonesia and they have recalled their ambassador from Canberra. Malaysia is also disgusted despite being a member of the Commonwealth and we assure Malaysia that we could work together. We also start buying arms from both America and Israel, we also seek to improve our relations with Israel as ANZAC troops did help in liberating Palestine and Australia was 1/4 commonwealth nations to recognize the nation-state of the Jewish people. To be continued... ** Must we go by month and not just say what happens all year, it would make the game go by quicker-Orwell ** You can do that if you want to. *'March (Pakistan):' With the new bombers and drones we have got we send them out to strike terrorist dens around NW Pakistan, since January, we have build 500 of 5000 of the public buildings and three of five oil rigs, we ask Australia for one Canberra-class landing helicopter dock and we ask France for four Eurocopter AS565 Panther to protect our oil rigs, we reform our medical departments and we start planting more cotton fields and more factories. (SECRET: we smuggle 1000 Type 81s for the Kurdish in Syria). *France accepts in exchange for $72 million (Eurocopter AS565 Panther costs $18 million per helicopter) in money or oil. *we give France the 72 million dollars worth of oil *'March (United Nations):' The UN has send a personal email to countries who have not sign the Anti-discrimination Laws Treaty they are asking you to sign the Anti-discrimination Laws Treaty. Poland, Latvia, Lithuanian, the Netherlands, the United States of America, Belgium, Italy, South Africa, Namibia, Luxembourg, Andorra, Bulgaria, Turkey, Argentina, Croatia, Chile, Ukraine and Romania have sign the agreement. Israel is considering signing the agreement, believing it would end ethnic and religious tensions with the Palestine, who will accept the agreement if Israel signs it. *'March 2016 (India):' India carries out massive educational reforms. India signs the Anti-Discrimination Treaty. April *'April 2016 (Kenya):' We improve our ports and roads. *'April 2016 (Pakistan):' We sign the Anti-Discrimination Treaty, along with that we start modernize our telecommunications program with help from American Brand Metro PCS, which Metro PCS will control 85% of infrastructure (which the government will get 45% cut from), today the president went on TV to say Pakistan wants claim Marie Byrd Land in Antarctic as its territory, we will go to the UN to get permission. Meanwhile, we send two explorers to Marie Byrd land to place a flag there (UN response needed). ** You are allow to have Marie Byrd Land unless you violate the Non-aggression pact with India and any oil or other strategic resources is found they will be put under UN Mandate. Marie Byrd land will be renamed Pakistani Antarctica. Any ship or plane that is Non-military is allowed to fly/navigate through Pakistani Antarctica. Troops are allowed to be station and UN Peacekeeping troops are allow to be station there to. 20% of Pakistani Antarctica budget must go to environment protection and stopping global warming. Research bases of any country are also allowed. As long as Pakistani Antarctica does not have population more than 250,000 it is not subject to certain Pakistani laws. A UN Sector made of the bordering nations China, Afghanistan, India and Iran as well as Russia, the United Kingdom and the United States of America will oversee activity in Pakistani Antarctica for world safety purposes and you follow the terms of agreement, Those oversee activity will be called the UN Pakistani Antarctic Treaty Oversee (UNPATO). NO NUCLEAR WEAPONS ALLOWED TO BE BASED OR PRODUCED IN PAKISTANI ANTARCTICA. ** Australia is allowed to have their claimed Antarctica territory and any oil or other strategic resources is found they will be put under UN Mandate. The claimed land will be renamed Australian Antarctica. Any ship or plane that is Non-military is allowed to fly/navigate through Australian Antarctica. Troops are allowed to be station and UN Peacekeeping troops are allow to be station there to. 20% of Australian Antarctica budget must go to environment protection and stopping global warming. Research bases of any country are also allowed. As long as Australian Antarctica does not have population more than 250,000 it is not subject to certain Australian laws and will NEVER listen to the crown or Elizabeth II. A UN Sector made of the nations of Indonesia, New Zealand, Russia, the United Kingdom and the United States of America will oversee activity Australian Antarctica for world safety purposes and Australia follow the terms of agreement. Those oversee activity will be called the UN Australian Antarctic Treaty Oversee (UNAATO). NO NUCLEAR WEAPONS ALLOWED TO BE BASED OR PRODUCED IN AUSTRALIAN ANTARCTICA. *** UN: the innermoset 20% of '''Marie Byrd Land nearest the South poll will remain neatral and UN goverened fo all iternity. * '''April 2016 (India): India starts receiving tanks and other military equipment from the deals. India upgrades its infrastructure. The work on HSRCs (High Speed Rail Corridor), funded by the Japanese has begun. The HSRC will replace all of India's railway infrastructure by 2026. The Supreme Court removes Triple Talaq law. We improve our ties with Kenya. India gets the delivery of the first 20 Mig 35s. * April 2016 (USA) '''Out of fear of Chinese aggression we offer a formal alliance deal to India, knowing that ally Pakistan has a non-aggression pact with India, and will not be President Barack Obama concern when that non-aggression pact is over. * India accepts. May * '''May 2016(India)- Corruption levels go down by a large amount because of the reforms. The Indian Administrative Service is abolished. India starts the construction of the Indian Highways System (IHWS) which will be constructed by private companies. The IHWS will include the development of the national highways and the construction of new highways. 20 new nuclear reactors are being built. BS V (Bharat Standard 5) for vehicles is introduced. The GOI undertakes a campaign promoting a Green and Pollution Free India and offers subsidies on Hybrid and Electric vehicles and encourages the use of cycles. The are reforms in the Armed Forces. India develops its military infrastructure on the Andaman and Nicobar islands and Lakshadweep islands. India purchases six Scorpion class submarines from France and 12 Akula 2 Class Nuclear Subs from Russia to update its submarine fleet and counter the Chinese threat. Two Mountaineer Divisions are raised. * May 2016(Pakistan): The first things on the list to do in Pakistani Antarctica is to build the 50 sq feet base next is to place a runway near the base and place hangers to keep the aircraft out of the cold next is to place three small radio telescopes to shoot radios out into space if there are any ETs out there along with this we plan to build world's largest filled-aperture radio telescope in Azad Kashmir, next we put in a football field sizes greenhouse to produce a multi vitamin filled Turban squash to fight world hunger and boost health, if this does good we will send most of it to Kenya, next is to train men in winter warfare. We to modernize our railways with Pakistan built bullet trains and we also starts modernize our roads that will better then India's and the world called the Indus Motorway system or IMS, we will (if not already) beat India in telecommunication and in public housing in about two years since we have all ready built 1000 public houses. * May 2016 (Kenya): A five-year plan to upgrade the national electricity grid begins. More schools and goat farm pens are built and open in rural locations. We host a two month meeting with Somali factions other than the Puntish pirates and Islamic Courts. It is a flop and ends in rioting amongst the delegates! Non the less Jubaland, our proxy in Kizmayo and the "official government" in the Mogadishu agree to continue talks in to next month as they the search for peace. We tighten security on the land and sea border with Somalia. June * June 2016 (India)- India starts the Village Rebuilding Programme (VRP). In VRP, all the villages will be demolished and will be rebuilt. These villages will be planned villages and will have all basic amenities. This will be known as the Village System. There will be hospitals and other basic services within a 10km radius from a village. This is to be completed by 2029. The contracts will be given out to private companies. The Parliament passes the Internet and Telecommunications (Promotion) Act. Under this Act the government will collaborate with private companies to make internet as fast and as accessible as possible under low rates in accordance with the Digital India programme. Air India is privatised and is bought by the Tatas and becomes a part of Vistara airlines. Now Vistara and Indigo rule the Indian airlines market. * June 2016 (Pakistan): With the base just made, we send out the first batch of the multi vitamin turban squash to Kenya,We Crack down on corruption, arresting all corrupt people in Pakistan government we start the building of the AKRT or Azad Kashmir Radio Telescope, we also start the legalization of cannabis by have state run farms and we keep building our public housing by building 500 house this month. *'June 2016 (Kenya):' We start hanging all elephant poachers. Nairobi sees a furniture, battery, clothing, soap, and flour factory open. We ask for a 50-50 joint venture with Pakistan over a proposed Mombasa cement factory and we ask for a 50-50 joint venture with India over a proposed Mombasa toilet factory. A uneasy agreement occurs between the delegates representing Jubaland, our proxy in Kizmayo and the "official government" in the Mogadishu. They agree to continue talks in to next month as they the search for peace. Prospecting for gypsum starts. We fly a UAV a few miles over the border into Jubaland to see how things are developing out there, but find nothing. *'Pakistan:' we agree. *'Research Company:' We have announce our new Genetically Modified rice crop. It could stand southern Siberian weather and the Australian plains. It would also be able to increase rice production by 20%, take less space, and requires less water. We are planning to expand it to wheat, corn, potatoes, and maize. We offer multiple deals to governments to spread the crop to their farmers. Offers: India; seven million seeds for $14 million; Pakistan; five million for $10 million; Kenya; 800,000 for $1.6 million; Philippines: $3.5 million for $7 million. We decide to build several processing plants. You may buy our seeds for $2 per seed. We make 1.1 million seeds per month and have a stock of 143 million seeds. We would like India to help us subside a seed making plant in Patna, which will produce 95,000 seeds per month. It will cost $6 million and will be finished in eight months but in exchange India will get three million seeds once construction is finished. We are willing to signs contracts with countries who will help us build the plants. We have a 50 year patent. **'June 2016 Kenya:' We agree. It is a heavy investment, but will be of great use to us if it works out. **'Pakistan:' We agree and we suggest winter and summer squashes. **'Kenya:' We like the Squashes you sent us. ** India agrees. *'June 8, 2016 (China):' In order to improve relations with African countries we ban the purchasing and selling of ivory. Does who violate the law will get a five year sentence. We also sign a contract building a GMO Rice Processing Plant, finishing in one year and three months and making 167,000 seeds per month and costing $12 million in exchange for six million seeds by the end of the year. *'Research Company (June):' We are proud to announce our brand of seeds now expands to wheat and corn. Our brands of seeds are rice, corn and wheat. We grow 182,000 wheat seeds per month and 110,000 corn seeds per month. Our rice seeds have proven to be of great use and better then planned. The seeds now cost $3; regardless of type of crop. **'June 2016 Kenya:' We buy 100,000 wheat and 100,000 corn seeds and pay up the bill of $600,000. Money is now running short so we don't plan to buy any more after this for a few years. We offer you $30,000 in titanium ore for 10,000 more rice seeds. July *'July 2016 (Kenya):' A uneasy agreement occurs between the delegates of Jubaland, our proxy in Kizmayo and the "official government" in the Mogadishu on a Kenyan monitored truce in their zones in the south of Somalia. Kenya singes the UN Anti-discrimination Laws Treaty. Safety standards are reviewed at the titanium mines in the Kwale District, but nothing is changed as local officials successfully bribed the government inspector. Prospecting for gypsum continues. *'July 2016 (Pakistan):' We build the rest of the oils rigs getting drilling right away, we reform ours roads making all them toll roads, we have built the frame on the AKRT, we ask china for two Shaanxi Y-9, '1 for our Electronic warfare wing and other for trips to the south pole. *Toll roads will gain make you gain an extra $50 million per year. *Accept in exchange in $90 million in what is worth in either GMO seeds, agriculture, weapons, money or oil. (It ges to be a combination of several; for example; $35 million in agriculture, $15 million in weapons (Please specify), and $40 million in money). *'Pakistan: We give $90 million in oil. *'July 17 2016', Afghanistan: After a countrywide poll has token place, we join Pakistan in the following conditions: our new country must have our name or something historical or unique about Afghanistan or no Pakistani name as well as Afghani name. New elections must happen so there not be a power struggle between our two former countries leaders. We will fight the Taliban and keep diplomatic relations. One of the three branches of power (Legislative, Executive, and Judicial) must be based in Kabul. Afghanistan can leave at any time via where Afghanistan use to be poll; war if any country as the aggressor can allow us to leave without any poll. 62.3% of Afghanistan voters support joining Pakistan. You may add your own names as long as they follow the treaty. If you reject the agreement we will not join. If you accept we will join. * We accept with the new nation called Industan; or the Islamic Republic of Industan. August *'August 2016, Kenya:' A new state own mobile phone network is lunched in Nairobi. New schools open in Kisumu, Nakuru and Eldoret. A new hospital opens in Mombassa. We calibrate our findings about gypsum reserves. (City names found on http://www.kenya-advisor.com/kenya-cities.html). September *'September 2016, Saudi Arabia:' We continue our airstrikes in Yemen against Houthis. We announce that we have begun our nuclear program, to produce nuclear weapons and increase self sufficiency. *'We request that Industan help us develop our first nuclear weapons! '''We form an Islamist/Salafist Organization called the ''Islamic Alliance, ''made to overthrow nationalistic dictatorships, or over westernized democracies. We open up an Islamic Alliance Branch in Syria to help the rebels, we also give them ten tank kits to fight Assad and the Russians, an Islamic alliance branch has been opened up in Iraq, we seek to rehabilitate Daesh fighters into their ranks to overthrow the Safavid/Shiite Iraqi Government. The Islamic alliance also opens up in Egypt, as our relations with El Sisi have become tenser lately. We seek to increase our good reputation in the Islamic World by employing Syrian refugees while expanding our economy. '''This is the final warning to the Houthis in Yemen to surrender, or face invasion. We can also go to war with Iran if need be.' *'Houthis:' We agree in exchange for half the seats in a new parliament; the Hadis would get the other half, an observer status in the Islamic Alliance (IA), us and Hadis the only two parties, non-aggression with Saudi Arabia until February 2, 2020, ban all Jews from Yemen, Iran, and Saudi Arabia, Zaidism and Shia Islam protected from discrimination as well as Sunni Islam and help to fight Somali pirates. *'September 2016 (India):' India reforms the higher education system and many new institutes are built. The Rail Freight Corridor is completed. India seeing the formation of the Islamic Alliance breaks ties with Saudi Arabia (Ur program will take at least ten years so) and Egypt. India starts sourcing its oil from Iran and Iraq. India openly supports the Houthis and the Assad government. India starts supplying arms and is preparing for war with the Islamic Alliance. India formulates a mutual assistance military treaty with Israel. **'**Saudi Diplomacy to India:' We condemn your support for murderous dictators killing many Sunni Muslims. We have given you India, a chance, except now that you have angered the Muslim community, your 200 million Indian Muslims will have no chance but to fight to protect their Islam. *'September 2016 (Industan):' We called upon all nations to help fight the Taliban, in this we start bomber Tailban held areas, we start reforming much of Afghanistan, like placing the judicial branch in Kabul. We support Saudi Arabia and we send 5000 troops to fight in Yemen'. We join' the ''Islamic Alliance ''but won't send troops or weapons to fight in Syria since our main military importer is China. (Top Secret: we ask the Islamic alliance if going to war will be good right after the Taliben falls). *'**Saudi Diplomacy to Industan: We give you monetary aid to fight the Taliban, and we are grateful that you joined the Alliance. We believe we must band together with Turkey at this point, and stabilize and Islamize the warring nations. King Salman also personally gifts Mamnoon Hussein with a gold plated Ferrari as a sign of good will.' *'UAE & Oman:' In fear of Saudi aggression and their nuclear program, we ask for assurance by India, Iran, Russia, China and the US. China and the US, interest in our oil, agrees, Iran also agrees in order to stop Saudi influence in- the Middle East. Russia denies for unknown reasons. India has not decided. *India guarantees your independence. *'NATO:' In response to the Islamic Alliance, we have changed our named to the United Arsenals of Democracy and Freedom (UADF), freeing us from Europe and North America. Japan, South Korea, New Zealand, Morocco, Egypt, Tunisia, Jordan, Kuwait, Bahrain, Thailand, Argentina and the Philippines have joined. Ukraine has asked to join and is accepted. Australia and India have not decided. The alliance offers are based former Non-NATO US allies: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Major_non-NATO_ally#/media/File:American-MNNA-2007.svg Iraq has also joined in order to prevent Saudi influence. We also decided to continue and increase airstrikes against ISIL. *'Egypt, Jordan, Kuwait and Bahrain:' While we may be part of the UADF, we intend to keep good relations with the IA. *'Turkey:' We will band together with you. However, we will help stabilize but not Islamize the warring nations. We also keep doing airstrikes. We are also staying with UADF. October *'October 2016 (Saudi): We an Invasion of Houthi controlled Yemen, using shock and awe tactics comparable to the US in Iraq in 2003.' The casus belli of invasion is refusal of the Ultimatum. We have extreme progress against the Houthis, quickly liberating Yemen and forcing the Houthis into hiding. We capture Sa'dah, Harad, and are heading for Al Hazm. King Salman announces his intention to annex the Houthi held part of Yemen, and the loyalist controlled Yemen will now be South Yemen. Qatar forces airstrike many Houthi cities, and we will soon liberate all of Shiite Yemen. We will also rehabilitate Al Qaeda fighters into the Islamic Alliance and annex Al Qaeda held Yemen. Qatar is supporting us, and is a strong member of the Islamic Alliance. To those who declined membership, if you change your mind, please talk with the Saudi Foreign minster. *'Un Security Council:' Vote has been done on the 2016 Saudi Invasion of Yemen. The vote has decided that their will be UN intervention if you do not pull within 72 Hours. The UADF supports the descion and will get involved as well as China and Russia. All but Egypt has voted for UN intervention. THE SAUDI GOVERNMENT HAS 72 HOURS TO PULL OUT THEIR FORCES **come on, the US, Qatar, Bahrain, Turkey, Industan, Eritrea would vote against an intervention.please check the plausibility of this turn you posted. **1. The US is voting against the Saudis because of the creation of the IA as well as trying Islamize countries. They also now rely on other oil sources then you; such as the UAE, Alaska, Texas, and Oman. They also do not like your intention annex Houthi Yemen despite not liking the Houthi either.They also don't like your support of ISIL (Which I don't understand why you support them: http://www.cnn.com/2016/07/04/middleeast/saudi-arabia-jeddah-bomb/ After all, the Saudi Monarchy, according to ISIL, betrayed Islam). 2. Qatar, Bahrain, Turkey, Industan an Eritrea are not part of the UN Security Council right now. **We do not support ISIL, we just use their former fighters that have been rehabilitated in the Islamic Alliance. We do, however, support Al Nusra and the Army of Conquest. **'So, are you going to pull out of Yemen or not?' **No. Be aware, a nuclear power is supporting us, Industan. whoops edited without signing in. Just signed in. **And be aware, Russia, China, UADF, Iran and the UN is supporting UN Intervention. You don't want to see world war with the most powerful countries in the world, the Houthis did agree as long as you follow the terms. *'October 2016 (Industan):' We keep building our affordable houses with 4000 built right, now we set up five more oil rigs in Arabian sea with help for the Saudis, President''' Mamnoon Hussein heads to Riyadh to discuss Oil production and battle plans on the Houthis with King Salman, we keep bombing the Taliban and the Houthis, we tell the UN you are defending terrorists, half of the AKRT is done. '''(Top Secret: We start broadcasting Radio and TV ads in to India to the Muslims to start jihadi against the Indian government and Hindus). *October 2016 (Kenya):A new state owned mobile phone network is lunched in in Nairobi. We calibrate the rest of our findings about gypsum reserves. November *'November 2016 (Kenya):' A new state owned wheelchair factory opens in in Nairobi. We continue to calibrate the rest of our findings about gypsum reserves. *'November 2016 Germany:' I have just joined so I am not sure what is really going on... Anyway, I claim Sudetenland in Czech Republic, because many Germans live there. I am also going to ask for a union with Austria (AI), so that we both get more powerful and I can help there economy. I am also building up my army and air force in factories around Germany. ** Austria: We reject your offer for a union, with 52.1% of our population voting against it. * Nov 2016 Germany: We are beginning to airstrike NPF (Syrian government) military bases. We are supplying the Syrian rebels (FSA) with weapons and equipment to fight ISIL and NPF. * United States of America: '''Donald J. Trump wins the US Elections. He promises to make America great again and to build a wall along the US-Mexican border. Many countries are alarmed, while others celebrate his victory against Hillary Clinton. He will become president on January, 2017. December * '''Sept 2016 Kenya: We send 50 troops and a cargo helicopter to help Germany's strikes on NPF (Syrian government) military bases. We are supplying the Syrian rebels (FSA) with food and equipment to fight ISIL and NPF. We offer a free trade deal with Chad, South Sudan, Madagascar, Germany and Austria. We start a literacy campaigns in Mombasa and Nairobi. Security is strengthened on the border with Somalia. * Madagascar, Chad and South Sudan and Austria accept. *'Germany: '''we accept the trade deal with Kenya. I am sending 10,000 troops, 200 tanks and 2,000 armoured fighting vehicles to land in Syria and fight Assad. My main objective will be to stop genocidal acts of Assad. My casus belli is to stop genocide and to restore democracy to Syria. I am spreading propaganda through Austria about how good joining Germany would be. I am proposing an alliance with Kenya. *'Industan: 85% of the AKRT, we have finished the public housing and we start build 4 more oil rigs in the Arabian sea, we condemn the actions of germany and kenya for kill syrian troops,(top secret: we send 4,000 Marines; 3,500 beach head landing in 2 Azmat class ships and 500 air bonres in 3 P-3 Orions in to invade the Maldives) (mod rensoesed).' **'The Industani Invasion of the Maldives; The invasion of the Maldives is quickly discover, as a many tourist go there. Industan is allowed to withdraw before a UN Security Council vote is made. *German Propaganda in a Austria: If you join us we will... increase pension and make public services much better. We will make Austira and German have more powerful positions on the Global stage. Vienna and Berlin will be joint capitals, so Austrians will have some say in a powerful country's politics. We will also help to tackle Austrian social problems, and stop unemployment and Illiteracy. *'''Austria: '''We will hold another referendum in March of 2017 to see if we want to join Germany. Austria's decision might change based off what the soon to be President of the US will do. '''2017 January *'Kenya:' We open 2 gypsum mines and a processing plant in the north of the country. A gun factory is made in Nairobi. We agree to Germany's offer of an alliance. A gun factory is built in Nairobi. The roads in Nairobi are also upgraded. A railway train, spin-dryer and bus factory are being built in Nairobi. Ten new buses are built in existing bus factories. *'Industan:' the AKRT is done, we build fortifications and Seawalls in the Maldives, we also build oil rigs around the Maldives (top secret; we fund al shabaab in Kenya until they stop bombing Assad). **'Kenya update:' After several shootings in Nairobi we up security and policing in the city. We pull out of Syria and Jubaland to reallocate forces at, fearing a tribal, political and\or religious conflict is nigh. *Germany: I am sending another 70,000 troops, 3,000 AVF (armoured fighting vehicle), 50 MLRS (Multiple Launch Rocket System), 150 SPG (self-propelled gun), 40 attack helicopters and 169 attack aircraft to help my forces and the rebels in Syria. 1/2 of my army lands just north of the coastal city of Latakia in syria, and quickly takes it. The army then moves on to take the city of Idlib, then moves to attack the presumably assad held Aleppo. The rest of my army will land at the coastal city of tarts, then secure the coastline of Syria. They will then attack the cities of Homs and Hama, and prepare to march south to attack Damascus. ''I am proposing the treaty of Beirut: The sryian opposition will annex all of the governments lands. Kurdistan will become independent country in northern Syria. Germany (and possibly UADF) will have a large military present to counter terrorism, ISIL, hezbollah and instability.'' '''I am condemning Saudi Arabia's executions, which are against human rights. I am also beginning to build more military vehicles and recruit more troops (no conscription though). I am also air striking ISIL. I am continuing propaganda in Austria. '''I am asking Kenya if they would like me to send troops to stop terrorism in Kenya. ' *'Nigeria: 'We announce Vision 2030, a plan to get Nigeria's per capita GDP to 10,000 dollars by 2030. '''We mercilessly strike Boko Haram with F7 fighter jets and Alpha jet light attack/trainer aircraft. ' *'Saudi Arabia-'''We pull out of Yemen, apologizing and agreeing to the Houthis agreement. February *'Kenya: We agree to Germany's offer of troops to help us fight Al Shabaab. A small, new solar power-station opens near Nairobi. *'Germany: '''My force in Aleppo are moving east to take the ISIL held city of Ar Raqqah. My force in Homs now march south to attack Damascus and force Assad and his government to surrender to the treaty of Beirut (in my last entry). I am sending another 50 tanks, 30,000 troops and 1,000 AFV to reinforce my lands. I am continuing to build more military vehicles and recruiting more troops. I promise the I will send troops to Kenya in March, but at the moment most of my army is in Syria. I am continuing to criticises saudi executions. I am continuing propaganda in Austria. I am upgrading rail networks in Germany and giving subsidies for electric cars, because my country is worried about climate change. *'Ethiopia: We open a few new Barracks and begin drafting people into the military. Irrigation is spread throughout the farmlands to avoid famine and drought. The Kenyan National Hospital is built this month in Addis Ababa. Coffee farms and other crop farms are made and we hope for a successful harvest next year. Fighter Jets and Tanks begin to be produced with electronic's and other forms of tech are produced which has caused the stock market to boom especially with the new founded company Bamela Inc. which produces computers and laptops. We request a free trade agreement with the USA and Germany. 4,000 troops have joined the military this month and we are working on planning an invasion of Djibouti. New conservation acts are put into place with drastic consequences of poachers being caught consisting of 40 years in prison and a more heavily guarded region when it comes to reserves. Endangered Wildlife has become illegal to kill or hurt no matter what excluding the animal hurting or attacking you deliberately which will be understandable. *'''Pakistan: after going under the name Industan we rename ourselves back to pakistan, we tell Ethiopia that we will send 1 million multi vitamin turban squash to them if they don't invade Djibouti as a precaution we place 10,000 troops along with 500 tanks and 10s planes in Djibouti. *'Italy: '''After the 2010s economic unstableness of Italy the Prime Minister, Gentiloni, presents a new economic plan to rejuvenate the economy. We begin showing more interest in the petroleum of Libya: we begin investing in infrastructure of the Eastern portion of Libya (Benghazi and Tubruk), controlled by Haftar, in exchange for this we want to have a stronger grip on the Eastern Libyan petroleum and gasses reserves; form then the crude oil will be brought to the Southern Regions of Sicily, Calabria and Apulia to be refined (these are Italy's poorest regions and so this might help to fix the economic disparity), and then the refined oil will be sold to European states. Furthermore we improve economic relations with Tunisia, Albania, Cyprus, Greece and Slovenia. We propel these economic relations by offering lower prices and especially lowering significantly the transfer taxes from these countries. Additionally we would like to allay Germany and the UK. We would be more than glad to help these states in anyway if they sought Italy's aid. *'Tanzania': A small graphite mine is opened and the power distribution network is improved in Dar es Salaam. The limited Wifi is improved and extended in Dodoma. We offer to sell some graphite to Kenya and Italy. **'Italy: Instead of buying graphite from Tanzania Italy proposes to build in Tanzania. The Italian Electricity group ENEL, is willing to build its first battery factory near Dar es Salaam. The factory will use the graphite from the mine and it will be funded by Italy and it will open job opportunities to the poorest Tanzanians. ***'''Tanzania: We agree. *'People's Republic of China:' We Continue to stand by our claims in the South China Sea, and Build more artificial Islands in the Area, and Proclaim Other Southeast Asian Country's Claims as "Null And Void". Xi Jingping prepares for the 19th National Assembly Later this year in October. We send gifts to the Phillipinos by plane, offering them peace if they back Of from the South China Sea. China continues to Support Pakistan. We Futhure more try to integrate Hong Kong into Chinese Society by Secretly Demoting Democratically Elected Parliment Members and judges with Pro-Beijing Ones. *'France:' We exspand our railways and atempt to close radicalised moskqus with some sucsess. **'French Diplomacy: '''We would like to give 5,000 bottles of wine to Kenya and Tanzanear. We would like t agree to buy several tones of graphite of of Kenya and Tanzanear. ***'Tanzania:' We agree. **'French Diplomacy:' We would like to make a free trade deal and political alliance with Italy. March *'People's Republic of China:' We Continue to stand by our claims in the South China Sea, and Build more artificial Islands in the Area, and Proclaim Other Southeast Asian Country's Claims as "Null And Void". We Attempt to influence tbe Taiwanese Population with propaganda, exploiting their "Free Media" as if The Republican Government that claims Sovereign Chinese lands decides to block Chinese Messages, then it would be Declared "Undemocratic" by the People of the Self Proclaimed "Republic of China" who are really just Seperated Ethnic Chinese who were kidnaped by the Failed, Fake, and Null "Democratic" China. Chinese Propaganda offers More jobs, Special Rights to Taiwanese Folk living in Taiwan that are basically the same rights they have always had, and the most important part, Unity between the Sino Peoples of the 2 Governing Bodies (The refuse to Call the State of Taiwan a "State" or Any sort of Political word that would Link it to be Being A sovereign nation) we Contribute 200,000 troops to the Fight against ISIS... but in Xinjang, an "Autonomous" region in china that is religiously and ethnically Turkic and Muslim then the Rest of China. The Chinese government has declared that the Protesters their are "Radical Islamic Extremists trying to eradicate the Values of Chinese Socialism, And Opress the Chinese People." China sends 2,000 troops to Iraq to fight against the Real ISIS. **'Hong Kong (I'm just gonna Due to Hong Kong Stuff like this now sense it is an autonomous Region in China):' Unknowingly to the people of Hong Kong, the Government employees they have elected aren't doing much Governing, as they are out of office with new Pro-Beijing Officials Replacing them. The Hong Kong General Election is Next year, and the New Governor of Hong Kong will be Elected, The Chinese Government quickly Puts in place Pro-Beijing Candidates but go under Pro-Hong Kong Campaigning Posters and Saying that "The Future of the Grand City of Hong rests in the Hands with Me! Vote for me and We will see a Strong, Autonomous Hong Kong." "Joshua Wong" a Hong Jong Civil Rights protester, responsible for the "Umbrella Movement" which took place for 3 days where Hong Kongers to to the streets with hello umbrellas, peacefullyinf repelling Hong Kong Riot Police, is arrested for "Acts of Corruption" as he did found a Pro-Hong Kong Political Party after that UM (Umbrella Movement). We continue to prosper under the "One Government, 2 systems" policy which basically means Macau and Hong Kong's Autonomous Status in China. **'Macau:' Macau, the more Pro-Beijing Autonomous City then Hong Kong, continues to be the "Las Vegas" of China, with casinos and Money slots everywhere, flashy lights and Bars too, prospering From the "One Government, two systems" policy. **'Chinese Dip. To Taiwan:' we demand that Taiwan hold a '''Referendum' my the end of the year to see if Taiwan will rejoin China. ***'Taiwan response:' the government politically says no. Some students protest for unity, but are arrested in Taipei. ***'Iraq' responce: Thanks for helping us in fight ISIS. (mod) ****'Chinese Response:' you're welcome, We send many gifts and food to the people of Iraq, and recently Liberated Villages that were under Terrorist Opression before the Liberators came. *'''Singapore and Brunie: They are conerned about developments in the South China Sea. (mod) *'Tanzania:' We hold a national literacy campaign. We start to help build the Italian's battery factory with them. Category:Map Games Category:Modern Map Games Category:Modern era Map Games Category:Geopolitical Category:Government and polatics Category:Economics Category:Trade Category:Terrorisum